MISSION ON CIRRI NINE  PART TWO
by Daniela70
Summary: The Enterprise crew is reunited again, under command of Admiral Jean – Luc Picard, to solve a mystery on a far Federation colony, at the edge of the Neutral Zone. The adventure ends. Chapter 15 is on now!
1. Chapter 1

9. THE ROMULANS

"Fermi to Nimitz" Denise Rank called from the com system of the shuttlecraft. "Entering the Neutral Zone now. We're going to maintain radio silence for the duration of our permanence here".

"Acknowledged, Fermi" Will Riker's voice replied. "Good luck".

The silence fell in the shuttle and was supposed to last for long, considering that the planetoid they were heading to was at the far edge of the Romulan's side of the Neutral Zone. Denise felt cut off from the ship and it was not a pleasant sensation. From that moment on they could count only on themselves.

"Course for the planetoid laid in" Data announced, with a neutral tone of voice.

"Good" Denise replied. "Yellow alert. Weapons and defensive systems standing by".

Many minutes passed and their trip went on without any inconveniences, but a glacial silence was reigning inside the cock pit. Until Denise could not bear it any longer. "How long?" she asked.

She could verify the information through the computer, but she needed to say something, anything to relieve the tension.

"We will be within sensors range in ten minutes" Data answered from the navigation consol.

But Denise was not listening anymore. "Data?" she called.

"Yes?" the android replied, still expressiveness.

"How long do you think we're supposed to go on like this?" the woman inquired, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Data asked in reply.

"For God's sake, Data! You can't keep pretending I don't exist at all"

Data turned slightly toward her. "Is it not exactly what you did?"

_Touché_, Denise thought. She let him pick her in the right spot.

"I kept writing for months and never had a word from you. I barely knew you were still alive only through Admiral Picard" Data went on, with a certain vehemence. "So, after having been sufficiently deluded, I now have developed a clear idea of the kind of relationship I wish to have with you, _Captain_".

The woman remained speechless for a long while. "I'm sorry" she whispered eventually. "I've been petty. But I had no intention to delude you. You're very important to me".

"Of course" Data replied, impressing an ironic tone in his voice. "As important as your…apartment plant?"

This time, Denise realized, he was on defensive. He had not used the same harsh tone as before.

"Data, please, at least let me explain. Then you can think whatever you want of me".

The request was not unreasonable and they had five minutes yet before entering sensors range. So, Data accepted.

"The truth is that I pretended to do as if you didn't exist, you're right. I tried to convince myself that my feelings for you were merely platonic, that my attraction towards you was merely due to the novelty you represented in my life and that we would have made a big error had we gone ahead, as you'd always said". Denise stopped only to breathe. "So, I tried hard to convince myself that we would've never been accepted as a couple, that we couldn't have any future together. Because you were only an android. A sophisticated machine, and nothing more." Before Data could react, she resumed her speech. "But there is another truth. A truth that goes far beyond all that. And it's that you're not a mere machine and that I can't stop thinking about you." Denise whispered. "If you wish to know why I've been behaving like a stupid, I don't know for sure. Probably, because I'm scared".

"Scared of what?" Data asked.

"Of the unknown" Denise answered without hesitation. "It's curious how I've been always so fascinated by the exploration of the universe but I'm so frightened to look inside my very soul. Have you ever really thought how it would be if the two of us…"

The alarm suddenly rang, stopping her in mid-sentence. The spell was broken and both of them became professional again.

"We are within sensors range" Data reported. "Beginning scan".

"Acknowledged" Denise replied. "Try to hurry".

While they were stationing near the planetoid, the woman performed a series of long range scans to verify that everything was as quiet as it looked. In one of the checks the computer reported something unusual.

"Data, I'm detecting strange picks of tetryon waves. Coordinates seven, two, two mark one, nine, zero. Has it anything to do with our research?"

"No" Data answered quickly. "But I will get a look at them".

After having examined the computer data, the android turned toward Denise.

"So, what's that?"

"It is a black hole".

"A black hole?"

"Right. Tetryon waves are characteristic of quantum singularities" he explained, turning back to his analysis.

"Emissions seem higher on the opposite side, where the spatial rupture is located. I would like to examine the phenomenon from a shorter distance. Can we turn around the planetoid?"

"Of course" Denise confirmed, operating the helm controls. "We're going to be in position in fifteen seconds".

The shuttlecraft made half an orbit and positioned itself on the opposite side of the planetoid.

While they kept collecting information, Denise found out something interesting and alarming.

"Data?"

"Yes" the android answered absent mindedly.

"You know that black hole of yours? It changed its position. To be precise, it's on an intercept course with us".

"What the hell?" Data commented, operating the consol.

"What the hell, what?" Denise asked, alarmed.

"That is not a black hole" Data explained. "But a cloaked Romulan Warbird. Romulans use artificial quantum singularities as power sources for their engines. At a superficial analysis they may appear as black holes".

"Damn, Data! You had to chose today to perform a _superficial_ analysis?"

Data ignored her and tried to concentrate on the tactical situation. In that moment other bad news arrived. "Denise, we have another problem. Turning around the planetoid we have just crossed the border of the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone".

"Oh, shit" the woman murmured. "Computer, Red alert! Activate defensive systems"

The captain turned to Data. "When do you suggest to tell them we're on a scientific mission? Right now or after they have destroyed us?"

"I suggest to leave at maximum speed" Data answered.

"Suggestion accepted" Denise replied. "Bring us back in Federation Space, maximum warp!"

"Acknowledged. The Romulan ship is de-cloaking and in pursuit of us".

"Tactical analysis?" Denise asked.

"Class D'Deridex Warbird. Offensive systems powered up".

"Well, we're going much better, now" Denise commented, sarcastically.

"Denise, our possibilities to get back alive are one on…"

"I don't want to know it, thanks!" the woman shut him up.

"Keep accelerating and begin evasive maneuvers, Alpha sequence" Captain Rank ordered.

"We are at warp five point two. Beginning evasive maneuvers" Data confirmed. "But they are going to get over us in a few seconds".

In fact just a couple of seconds later, the computer signaled that the shuttle was within the enemy's weapons range.

"Romulan ship in pursuit and powering up disruptors" Data reported.

"I'm taking the helm" the captain said. "Handle the tactical station and, please, tell me you have a good aim".

"The automatic aiming system is…" Data began but stopped suddenly, realizing that Denise was only joking.

"However" he said, instead "we do not have enough fire power to defeat a ship of that class".

"Do your best anyway. Agreed?"

"Agreed".

The shuttlecraft made a series of dives, spins and sudden accelerations and changes of direction, stressing the inertial dampers much further than they had engineered for. But despite their best efforts, the Romulans were still there, firing against them with all their weaponry. A well placed shot pushed the shuttle ahead and made it jolt, worsening the dampers status.

"Shields down to sixty percent" Data reported.

"What about the enemy ship?" Denise asked.

"Our phasers cannot penetrate their shields. No damage to the warbird".

"We cannot resist any longer this way" the woman commented, calling up on her screen the data from the navigation system. After studying them for a brief moment, she said "There's something strange, here. The Romulans have matched perfectly every our change of direction, no matter how insignificant. They must have an exceptional helmsman".

"It is quite strange indeed" Data agreed. "That ship cannot possess the same maneuverability of our shuttle, even if it is faster".

Another jump, this time accompanied by the explosion of one of the auxiliary consoles. Smoke spread throughout the cockpit.

"Shields to forty percent. Main systems still on line" Data said, rising his voice over the noise of the burning circuits.

"What if they've found a way to link up with our navigation computer?" Denise suggested, trying to ignore the uproar around her.

"How?" Data inquired.

"I don't know how. But would it be possible, in theory?"

"Almost everything is possible in theory, but…"

"Then it is worth a trying to deactivate the navigation computer and fly at sight only" Denise proposed.

"What?" Data replied, startled. "You do want to fly this ship without instruments, with a Romulan warbird right behind us and an asteroid belt between us and the Federation space?"

"Have you got a better idea?" the captain asked urgently.

Data shook his head. "No, but I absolutely wish to object to this course of action".

"Very well. Your objection will be noted in the log. If we survive by the way". Then, Denise addressed the onboard computer. "Computer, deactivate instrumental navigation system" she ordered.

As a matter of fact, also the computer thought it was a bad idea. "Unable to comply" the synthesized voice replied. "There is a density six asteroid belt on our present course. The execution of your order would compromise the safety parameters".

"Acknowledged" the woman said without hesitation. "But right now we don't care a damn about your safety parameters. Execute previous order, authorization Rank Alpha, Omega, Omega, Six".

"Instrumental navigation system deactivated" the computer confirmed.

"Well. Now, let's see if you can follow me" Denise murmured, ideally addressing the Romulans.

"Data, establish a course inside the asteroid belt".

"Course established" Data confirmed with a nervous voice. Clearly it was still difficult for him to shield his emotions.

"We're dropping out of warp. What about the Romulans?" Denise inquired.

"Still behind us, but at a larger distance" Data reported.

"I'm following your course. I hope you didn't make mistakes".

Denise was quite nervous as well, but it was easier for her to dissimulate her feelings.

"I did not make any mistakes" the android pointed out. "But the asteroids are moving. I will monitor them with the lateral sensors. Be prepared to change direction on my mark".

"Understood".

As soon as the shuttle entered the asteroid belt, the frontal window became full of tens of meteors of different size and shape, that passed at a very short distance from them. Denise's fingers flew on the navigation controls, trying to fight the limits of her reaction speed. Data kept scanning for any variation in the pattern that could bring one of the asteroids on their present course.

"Five degrees right" Data instructed. "Now left again. New course two, five, one point zero, zero, three".

Suddenly a big fragment appeared in front of them. "All to starboard!" Data yelled.

Denise complied and shuttlecraft missed the asteroid by a whisker. Fortunately, only their navigation shields were hit.

"Reduce speed. Going on like this we are going to crash" Data complained.

"No way. At least not until they give up the pursuit".

Data tried hardly to find out an alternative. Surely Denise, even if she had proved to be an outstanding pilot till then, could not successfully get through the entire asteroid belt. Her human reflexes would have failed her sooner or later or so it would her nervous tension. Data could fly the shuttle but it would not have been of great help, because Denise could not read the sensors data fast enough to communicate the necessary route corrections. The helm consol was not usually linked to the sensor array. If they had more time, Data could have reconfigured the ship's systems, but now they had only a few seconds left before being vaporized. Data felt a grip in his stomach and throat. That sensation was called anxiety and was not at all a positive thing, especially in their present situation. It was necessary to find out alternatives, taking rapid decisions, and to do that inner calmness was required. Data knew more than well the edge above which his emotions could become a risk for the mission and before that could happen, he turned off his emotion chip.

A deep calmness replaced the previous stormy ocean of his emotions. The awareness of the peril remained unaltered but stopped producing all those unpleasant physical consequences and Data could analyze the situation with more coldness to try and find a solution. Unfortunately, it did not seem there were many.

Suddenly, the android had an idea.

"Denise, there is a big asteroid at three hundred hours. Can you see it?"

"Yes" the woman answered.

"According to sensor readings it is composed mostly of Nickel and other heavy metals that could interfere with the Romulans' sensors".

"Are you suggesting to land on it?"

"Precisely. And to shut down all main systems. I am quite sure they will not detect us".

"_Quite_ sure" Denise underlined.

"Do you have a better idea?" Data asked her.

"No, I don't. But I'm strongly against this course of action".

Humor was much more difficult without using the emotion chip, but Data decided anyway to try and rise their present morale. So, with a slight smile, he replied "Your objections will be noted in my personal log, Captain. If we survive, of course".

"All right" Denise said eventually, after pondering the proposal for no more than a second. "But you still need to work on your sense of humor".

"Set a course two, one, five point two, two, four. Reduce to a quarter of impulse" Data explained, having already made the calculations for the landing, while reflecting on the psychological impact of humor.

"Acknowledged" Denise confirmed.

The shuttle altered its course smoothly, traveling now at the same speed and direction of the selected asteroid. Then it glided and landed on the rocky and irregular ground of the planetoid.

"Main systems off line" Data announced.

They remained there waiting and knowing that, had the Romulans detected them, they would not have had enough time to reactivate the systems before being destroyed by a disruptor shot or a photon torpedo.

But nothing happened. Twenty endless minutes had passed, before Data confirmed that the danger was probably over.

"They cannot detect us" the android said, triumphantly. "They are keeping scanning the area to find us".

"Let's remain here and wait. Sooner or later they're going to get tired of hunting us" Denise replied, relaxing for the first time after an hour of terrible tension.

They remained there many hours. Then, finally, the Romulans left.


	2. Chapter 2

10. ANSWERS

Riker, Troi and B'rent beamed down in the Research Center of Cirri Nine. The building was efficiently looking and modernly equipped. They were showed Dr. Ender's office at the second floor and there they headed, determined to find out the missing pieces of the puzzle.

The woman had been informed of their arrival and was waiting for them. "What can I do for you again, gentlemen?" she asked with her usual unpleasant tone of voice.

"Doctor" Riker greeted her. "First of all, let me compliment you for this wonderful structure".

"Thank you. It's been a hard work".

"You have very sophisticated equipment" B'rent put in. "Which kind of research do you perform?"

"Oh, well, it involves the sun radiations. We were able to isolate some effects of tissues self regeneration" Ender explained. "We're now developing a new kind of sensor array that will substantially reduce the duration of our research".

"Tissues self regeneration" B'rent repeated. "Very interesting".

"Can we return to the reason of your visit, now?"

"We would like to ask you some questions" Deanna replied, approaching the scientist's desk. "Can we sit down?" she asked politely.

"Of course" Ender answered, waving to the chairs.

"When we discovered the cave, last day, you told us that you had never investigated it before. Is it right?" Troi wanted to know.

"Yes, Counselor".

"That means that you had never seen that place before, hadn't you?" Deanna asked again.

"I hadn't" the colonist confirmed.

"Are you sure, Kristina? Think about it" Riker interjected.

"Captain Riker" Ender replied very harshly "I assure you I had never been there since I first landed on this planet. So I cannot have seen that damned cave!"

After that little outburst, the scientist addressed Deanna again, trying to calm down. "However, I'm happy to see that you're feeling better now, Counselor".

Troi nodded in confirmation and waited for Riker's next move.

"Doctor, according to our information you have been a patient of the Psychological Care Planetary Center in Denver for three months, before coming here. Is that correct?" William asked, with intentional provocative tone.

The woman reacted vehemently. "How dare you?" she exclaimed, slamming a hand on the crystal surface of the desk. "My private life has nothing to do with what is happening here!"

"It's not true" B'rent intervened. Deanna found his self confidence amusing. In that circumstance she was absolutely unable to say for sure if Ender was lying or not.

The young Salusian stood and approached the colonist. "I'm detecting a sense of duplicity" he explained. "It's true, you're convinced of having never been in the cave, but at the same time you saw it before. That place terrorizes you. It makes you revive a painful experience of your past".

"Stop it!" the woman shouted, covering her ears with both hands. "Who the hell are you?"

"Dr. Ender" Riker said "this man, that looks like a human, is from a planet called Salusa Secundus, with which the Federation is negotiating membership. He's got very particular powers and be sure that, one way or another, he's going to find out the truth. So, why not being cooperative and save time and effort?"

"I just want to help you, Kristina" B'rent went on in a gentle voice. "I can sense a big pain inside you".

Deanna could feel it as well, now that B'rent had gotten it to the surface. It was a very strong feeling, deeply stored in the soul and locked inside it. For that reason Troi was not able to sense it before.

"Five years ago" Kristina Ender began to tell her story "I got the Zontac Fever. It's a terrible disease, as you know, that causes delirium and hallucinations. Even after healing its psychological side effects last for years. For this reason I was hospitalized, to undergo a rehabilitation therapy".

Riker was listening to the story with full attention, still he could not find the connection yet.

"I was excluded from the colonization program. Years of study and hard work wasted due to an absurd disease" Ender went on, crying. "Finally, after two years of fighting hallucinations and nightmares, I was declared officially healed and my request to take part in the program again, was accepted".

"And so you're here" Troi concluded.

"Yes, I'm here. I thought it was over. But the hallucinations have returned".

"What?" Riker asked, confused.

"The cave" B'rent exclaimed. He seemed to have clarified the situation. "You saw it there? In a hallucination?"

"Yes, at least I believe so" Ender replied. "It could also be a dream, for what I know. I remember it only vaguely. Images, sensations, noises".

"Kristina" Deanna interjected "I want you to remember everything possible of what you saw inside the cave. We could try with hypnosis as well, if necessary. I also would like that our chief medical officer examined you, if you agree".

"All right" the woman replied, completely exhausted and without the strength to fight any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

11. THE RETURN

On the Nimitz Bridge the officers were performing routine checks on the ship's systems. Riker, at his station, was wondering about the right words he could use to make Picard change his mind and let him go to the Neutral Zone to look for Denise and Data. A whole day, in fact, had passed since their leaving and they had not received any news from them yet. By now, even the most optimistic ones were convinced that something had occurred to their colleagues.

Geordi La Forge was seated at Ops, Data's usual post, and scanned continuously the surrounding space with the ship's sensors, in the hope to find some useful clue. Deanna Troi, at Communications, had just finished to make arrangements with Dr. Crusher about Ender's hypnosis session. Suddenly a led on the sub – space radio began to blink, indicating an incoming transmission.

"Admiral?" the Betazoid called. "Someone is calling us, using Starfleet secured channel. But the transmission is disturbed".

"Try to filter it, Counselor" Picard instructed, while a faint hope was beginning to born inside him.

"Sir" Deanna reported, after a couple of minutes "it's Captain Rank".

The Bridge warmed up again, hearing the news of their friends' return.

"Confirmed" La Forge said. "Sensors have located the shuttlecraft. It sustained heavy damage, sir".

"On screen" Picard ordered.

"Audio only" Deanna underlined, transferring the communication on the Bridge speakers.

"Fermi to Nimitz. Do you read us?" Denise's voice asked.

"Nimitz here. Go ahead" Picard answered.

"Admiral, we've had our bad moments over there, but everything's okay now. Our thrusters are off – line, you'll have to tow us directly in the shuttle – bay".

"Acknowledged, Denise. Relax, you're in good hands" Picard replied. Then, he instructed Riker to engage the tractor beam as soon as the shuttle was within range.

"With pleasure" William said without hiding his relief, surely shared by the whole Bridge crew.

When the force field in the shuttle – bay was safely in place again, Denise Rank and Data could finally disembark. The woman was clearly tired but her face was illuminated by a sense of triumph. Data, of course, was not tired but surely looked excited, the same excitement a child would express coming home from school with a high mark.

"The poor Romulan commander is surely still wondering where the debris of our ship are" Denise said, rising her voice over the sound of the closing hangar doors. "We've been great!"

"_And_ lucky" Data remarked, trying to restrain the woman's enthusiasm.

Both of them were heading to the nearest turbo – lift for the Bridge.

"Okay, also _a bit_ lucky" Denise agreed. "It's been a very long time since last time I felt this way. That's the price you pay working behind a desk" the captain commented. It seemed that the little adventure made her wish to work in space again.

Inside the lift there were some moments of silence. Then, Denise said "We are a nice couple, aren't we?"

When Data's face turned serious the woman realized that they should discuss the topic of their relationship again. Certainly not now. However, there was something she had to tell immediately if she really wanted the wound permanently healed.

"Data, unfortunately we didn't have the opportunity to discuss much, but I wish you knew that if I hurt you somehow with my behavior, I'm very sorry and I had no intention of doing so. I sincerely hope you believe me".

"I believe you" Data replied. And magically the earlier cheerful atmosphere returned.

"However" the android added "should it present the occasion in the future, remember me not to board a shuttle again, with you as a pilot ".

"Is this the 'thank you' I get for saving your life?" Denise joked, pretending to be offended.

"Next time you want to save my life, tell me in advance, so I can get a couple of sessions with Counselor Troi, to prepare".

The woman could not help but laugh, just as the doors of the lift opened on the Main Bridge. Still, she found the time to have the last word. "Then, please, don't volunteer for any suicide missions anymore!"

Denise stopped talking when Data was already halfway outside the turbo – lift. Picard and the others looked surprised to find them of such a good mood, after what they had certainly been through. Nobody however made any comments about it.

"Welcome back, gentlemen" Picard greeted them. "It's good to see you again".

"It is good to see you as well, sir" Data replied. "With your permission, Captain Rank will bring you up to date about our encounter with the Romulans. I would like to begin immediately the data download on the ship's computer".

"Of course, Data" the admiral said, dismissing him with a slight nod.

Denise told them everything about the Romulan War bird and the acrobatic way they used to escape. She did not mention her own stunts, by the way, because everything was recorded in shuttlecraft log. When her resume was over, Picard told her about their discoveries involving Kristina Ender and commented on how useful and beneficial B'rent's presence had been. Denise was glad to hear that.

"Go to take a shower and have some rest before resuming your duties" Picard concluded. In that very moment the woman realized, for the first time, that she had to look awful after the twenty – four hours spent in the shuttle.

"Thank you, sir" she replied, walking again toward the turbo – lift. There she met with Deanna, heading to sickbay.

"So, your little cruise in the Neutral Zone has been turbulent" Troi commented, as they both stepped inside the cabin.

"We had a lot of fun" Denise countered. "I believe Data will tell you the details in one of your next counseling sessions".

Deanna did not do anything to suppress a laugh. A moment later, becoming serious again, Denise turned to her colleague. "Deanna, I want to apologize for snapping at you, last day".

"Never mind" the counselor replied, waving her hand to dismiss the subject.

"No, it's important. I don't want any misunderstandings between us. I was angry and lost control, but it had nothing to do with you" Denise explained, apologetically.

"Geordi told me what happened and your reaction was quite normal. You must have felt isolated".

"It's true".

"Geordi was a little bit upset" Deanna went on. "You know, he's very fond of you and was not at all happy to have criticized you the way he did. But Data is his friend too and the truth is that between you and Data, you're the one who's leading at the moment".

"That must be proved" Denise murmured reluctantly. "However, I'll clarify with Geordi. Promised. Only, give me time to take back control over my life".

Troi smiled at her friend. "You have all the time in the universe" she stated. "Unfortunately, we are far from solving the mystery of this planet".


	4. Chapter 4

12. DISCOVERIES AND PREPARATIONS

Only two hours had passed since his return and Data had already transferred and analyzed all the data collected through the shuttlecraft sensors. Something very troublesome and worrying had emerged and should have been reported to the ship's commander immediately.

"Data to Picard" the android called with an urgent tone. "I need to talk to you, sir. Can you join me in the Science lab?"

"On my way" the admiral acknowledged.

Within a few moments Picard and Riker arrived. B'rent and Geordi were already there. Picard did not have time to ask anything because Data met them at the entrance door. The issue had to be very serious, the admiral thought.

"Sir, the issue is serious" Data began.

Picard wondered whether the android had just added telepathy to his already numerous skills.

"Okay, Data. Try to explain calmly what you have found out" Riker interjected.

At Data's mark, La Forge activated the screen, upon which the images of the spatial rupture appeared, as registered by the shuttle short range sensors and the probe launched through the anomaly.

"We could confirm the existence of an energetic beam that feeds the cave with tetryon particles" Data began to explain. "The source is the sub – space rupture itself".

"Did you confirm that the rupture is stable?" Picard asked.

"Yes, sir. We did" Data answered. "But the most strange thing is that the tetryon emissions cause the sub – space rupture".

"Doesn't it suggest you anything?" Geordi asked.

Picard and Riker exchanged puzzled glances. "Should it?" Riker said eventually.

"To you in particular, sir" Data underlined, raising the captain's curiosity. "On star date 46154.2, while exploring the Amargosa Diaspora with the Enterprise – D, we encountered some strange aliens from a sub – space domain. They kidnapped many sleeping crew members for research purposes" Data explained. "And you, Captain, have been one of them" the android pointed out.

Riker's facial expression became troubled. "I didn't remember the exact star date" he said "but surely I won't forget that experience".

"Wait a moment" Picard intervened, looking for some clarity. "What has all this to do with the present situation? Aren't you going to tell me that those sub – space beings are someway involved?"

"It is exactly what I am trying to do, sir" Data answered. "I compared the sensors data with the ones collected by the Enterprise years ago. Unfortunately, there is no doubt".

"The only difference" La Forge added "is that this time the spatial rupture is not enlarging. But Data has his own theory for that".

"Yes. In fact, this time those beings are not trying to penetrate our universe" Data said. "In my opinion, the explanation is inside the cave. It could be a sort of habitat".

"A habitat?" Picard asked, astonished.

"Correct, sir" Data confirmed. "I believe the missing colonists are there. They should have been picked up to be studied with some remote system. The tetryon particles concentration I detected inside the cave is not harmful to humans and, as it seems, it is sufficient to maintain the link with the rupture".

In the few moments of silence that followed Data's explanation, both Picard and Riker tried to assimilate the bad news. Picard was the first to speak again.

"Mr. Data" he began "it's been a very long time since I last asked you if you are sure about something. However, in this circumstance, I must underline a fact. Years ago, if I well remember, those aliens found out our universe because of a modification to our ship's EPS network. But this time how could they have arrived here?"

The silence fell in the room again, while everybody tried to find a valid explanation. Finally, Ambassador B'rent began to speak for the first time during the briefing. "Maybe I have the answer" the young Salusian said thoughtfully. "During our last visit at the Research center, didn't Dr. Ender refer to a modification they implemented on their sensor array?" he asked.

Riker's face lightened. "Yes. Yes, it's true" he said, with growing conviction.

"Very well" Picard commented. "Now the question is: what are we supposed to do?"

"Last time, we successfully closed the spatial rupture using a coherent graviton pulse" Geordi remembered. "We could do it again".

"Data?" Picard inquired.

The android cocked his head, pondering the engineer's proposal. "I have many objections" he said eventually. "First of all, I remind you, sir, that some of the colonists are still missing and we must presume they are currently in the cave. We do not know what it would happen to the habitat if we destroyed the rupture. We could endanger the lives of those people. Secondly, this is not the Enterprise".

Even a Pakled would have noticed that fact, Picard thought.

"To obtain sufficient energy for the graviton pulse, we should drain it from the warp engines for at least twenty – four hours. I calculate that we would remain without warp energy for about three days" Data concluded.

"Great" Riker commented sarcastically. Picard nodded in agreement.

"At this point I believe the only thing to do is being prepared for any eventuality" the admiral said. "Let's prepare for the energy transfer. In the meantime, I think an accurate inspection of the cave cannot be postponed any longer".

"Sir, last time we've been there Deanna and B'rent had seriously risked their lives" Riker reminded him.

"I know, Will. Of course we must be very careful".

In that very moment the com - system delivered a call from Counselor Troi.

"Troi to Picard. Beverly and I need you here in sickbay".

"We're on our way, Counselor" Picard replied. "Geordi, make the preparations for the energy transfer. Data, B'rent, come with us, please".

Adrenalin started flowing through Picard's veins. Something was finally beginning to take shape.

Sickbay was full of activity. Kristina Ender laid down one of the bio – beds while the computer monitored her biological readings. Dr. Crusher, Counselor Troi, Nurse Ogawa and another medical technician that Picard did not know, were all around her. A little further away Denise Rank was standing with her arms folded. She looked much better than a few hours earlier.

Picard signaled Beverly and Deanna to join him in the CMO's office. A moment later Denise, together with Will Riker, joined them too.

"We're in bad troubles" the Enterprise Captain whispered, tickling the woman's curiosity.

Picard, helped by Data for the technical aspects, brought the rest of the officers up to date. Their reaction as anticipated was not positive.

"However, this explains many things" Beverly commented.

"Why were you visiting Dr. Ender?" Picard wanted to know.

"I suggested it, sir" Troi answered. "During our hypnosis section Kristina talked about her visit to the cave so precisely to let me suspect that maybe it wasn't a hallucination, as she presumed at first. So I proposed a full check – up and she agreed".

"And it was a brilliant suggestion" Dr. Crusher commented. "My exam revealed a concentration of tetryon particles in her tissues. The same measure I detected on the other colonists I had checked before".

"So, she'd been kidnapped too!" Riker exclaimed, startled.

"Yes" Troi replied. "And there is more".

"In addition to the collection of DNA samples, I found on Kristina evidence of an artificial insemination, followed by the removal of the fertilized ovule. Everything has been made using techniques absolutely unknown to me" Beverly reported, matter – of – factly.

"Doctor" Picard intervened, in a professional and detached tone "are you suggesting that the aliens have rendered Dr. Ender pregnant and, perhaps, some other colonists as well?"

"No" Beverly answered. "I didn't find out anything similar in the other people I visited. But in Kristina only".

"Well, it's a mystery" Picard commented with a puzzled expression. "Data, have you got any idea about the intentions of these sub – space aliens?"

"Well, sir, they showed a great deal of curiosity for us, in the past" the android explained. "Maybe this is only another attempt to…"

Data could not end the sentence, being abruptly interrupted by B'rent. "Don't you understand?" the Salusian asked with rising emphasis. "They're trying to create hybrids!"

"What?" Denise replied, addressing his brother with a severe glance. "What are you talking about, B'rent? These people have already met the sub – space beings and you presume to know better than them?"

But Data stopped her reprimand. "No" he interjected "B'rent is right".

Everybody's gaze moved from the Salusian to the android.

"We know that these aliens cannot live in our universe and that we cannot live in theirs" Data began to explain. "In the past they attempted to create a pocket of our universe to analyze us. And this is surely their biggest limit when trying to interact with us".

"And how can they override it, using the hybrids?" Denise asked.

"Through a gradual process of adaptation" B'rent answered. "Maybe they will fail with the first generation, but with the second or the third they could succeed in creating beings capable of introducing and living in our universe".

Beverly shivered. The thing was theoretically possible, even if far over their actual capabilities. But perhaps the same was not true for the aliens. "Probably they can accelerate the embryos' growth and maybe also the subsequent development, so to reduce the intergenerational gap" Dr. Crusher offered.

After a moment of chilling silence, Riker said "It seems the prelude to an invasion".

"Why Dr. Ender only? Why not the others?" Picard asked.

"Sir, presumably the problem of the genetic compatibility has been difficult to override, even for them" Data answered. "The aliens must have made many attempts".

"The DNA samples!" Beverly exclaimed, as if she were suddenly enlighten. "They took many of them from the colonists. Now I get the reason".

"Don't forget the four still missing" Deanna suggested.

"One or more of them could be compatible" B'rent agreed. "Maybe all the four of them. This would explain why they didn't release them".

"And Ender?" Riker asked. "They released her. Why?"

"Kristina had got the Zonta Fever, a terrible disease. It's possible that a too long exposure to tetryon emissions could have been dangerous, even mortal to her" Dr. Crusher speculated.

Riker nodded. "And naturally those beings didn't want to risk to lose one of their important donors. As a matter of fact they could always take Kristina back later, if they needed her again".

"What can we do now?" Deanna asked.

"Work on that" Picard ordered, addressing Data and B'rent. "I want a solution to get those people safely out of there and to return the aliens back to their realm".

"We will do our best" Data assured.

"Sir, what about the away team mission to the cave?" Riker asked.

"Tomorrow morning, as planned" the admiral replied.

When the discussion was almost over, Denise Rank highlighted another problem. "I realize it's a less important issue, but did anybody tell Dr. Ender what the aliens made her?"

Deanna and Beverly exchanged an understanding glance, before Troi answered. "Actually, we thought it was better not to tell her. Kristina was very upset".

"Maybe we should tell her now" Picard concluded. And so they did. Dr. Ender did not take the news well. The idea of having been used in such an immoral and sneaky way made her feel violated in her human rights.

"I can't believe it. These aliens used my body to generate their monsters!"

Counselor Troi sensed that the tension was growing too much and signaled Dr. Crusher to intervene. Beverly approached the colonist with an hypo spray in hand. "Kristina, this sedative will help you to calm down".

But Ender withdrew from the medical officer. "Don't touch me"! she yelled.

In the chaos that followed, B'rent thought that maybe he could offer his help. As a matter of fact when they were down the planet he succeeded in gaining the woman's trust and cooperation. So the man walked forward. "Let me try" he whispered to Dr. Crusher. "Kristina, do you remember me?" he then asked.

The sound of his voice seemed to have a soothing effect, even if the woman did not reply.

"Let me help you" B'rent went on, approaching her. Ender was in shock, her eyes wide opened and her body twitched spasmodically.

Denise found herself sympathizing for that surly woman and could not help but wonder how she would have reacted in her place.

B'rent gained enough room to be in physical contact with Kristina. As soon as she took her hand, a kind of miracle happened. Ender's body suddenly relaxed and the woman let him guide her to the nearest bio – bed, where she laid down. She looked like another person entirely. A few moments later Kristina Ender had completely recovered.

"What have you done to me?" she asked B'rent, astonished. "It's been like having you inside my head, stroking me tenderly".

Everybody else was curious as well. "Is this what you usually do as a Vorat?" Picard asked.

B'rent nodded. He looked tired. "I had never done it to someone of another race before" the young man explained. "But it seemed to work nevertheless".

Denise Rank approached the man she considered her brother. "Are you all right?" she asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine" B'rent assured her.

That small crisis was finally over and the officers began to leave sickbay, heading to the respective posts. Exiting, Denise heard Will Riker talking to Deanna Troi about having dinner together. That fact surprised her.

"Deanna" Denise said, almost whispering "don't tell me that you and Will are again…"

"No" Deanna anticipated her. Then she added with complicity "Not yet, by the way".

When the Betazoid left too, only B'rent, Data and Denise remained in the corridor.

"Have you got any plans for dinner?" the woman asked.

"I suppose we won't have it" B'rent answered.

"We have to return to the lab immediately" Data added. "There is much to do".

"In this case" Denise replied "I think I'll go to sleep". She could not offer any help in that circumstance, so she returned to her quarters trying to rest and be prepared for the away mission ahead.

The quiet of the night fell on the Nimitz, even if the alternation day – night was purely conventional in space. The off duty officers could finally rest, but in the Science lab that quite was light years away.

Three science officers, Lt. Ris included, were handling some complex equipment, while B'rent was discussing with Commander Data.

"We must ensure a margin of safety to the away team" the Salusian said in a resolute tone, pacing back and forth before the android's desk.

"I am not sure it is safe to eliminate the tetryon beam" Data replied with the same intonation.

From their behavior it was clear they had been discussing over that point for many hours.

"But without the beam in place those beings will lose control over the cave. They won't be able to cause breaking – downs or to endanger the away team in any other way" B'rent said again, exasperated.

"We would risk the lives of the humans kept captives" Data replied.

"You can't be sure of it".

"But I am not willing to risk, anyway" Data concluded, letting understand that he had already made up his mind.

B'rent raised his hands in surrender. "All right" he said, lowering his voice. "We'll find out something else".

"Lieutenant Ris" Data went on "is attempting to duplicate the tetryon particles. If we succeed in modulating them at the same frequency and intensity of the aliens', maybe we will be able to isolate the cave from the sub – space rupture, maintaining intact the habitat while the away team inspects the area".

"Won't this alert the aliens?" B'rent asked.

"Of course. But I doubt that they will be able to intervene once the link is broken". After a brief pause, Data added "We should also consider the safety of the hybrids".

B'rent looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"If we separated them from the habitat they could die" Data explained.

"But we don't even know whether they really exist" the Salusian objected. "And in any case they are potential invaders and so our enemies".

But Data did not look persuaded. "They are living beings" he simply said, as if it were sufficient to explain anything. However, before B'rent's puzzled expression, Data understood he had to say something more. "These hybrids are not responsible for what it is happening here. They have been created by the sub – space aliens, true, but this is not sufficient to blame them. Has anybody asked them their opinion about their creation?"

B'rent could not answer that question.

"They will certainly know only exclusion in their lives" Data went on. "They will be unable to live in the sub –space domain, because we are going to close the rupture, cutting them off. And they will not be able to live in our universe either, at least not outside the habitat in the cave. And even if they could, the colonists would feel only contempt toward them. I feel very sorry for them".

Remembering Ender's reaction in sickbay, B'rent asked "Data, when Kristina Ender knew what were going on, she referred to the hybrids as _monsters_. What did she exactly mean?"

"Well, literary a monster is a being of strange appearance, different from the other members of his species" Data answered. "In ancient Terran literature there are many references to monsters of any kind".

"Ancient literature" B'rent repeated, pondering over the concepts the android was explaining to him. "But that word is still used today, from what I gathered".

"Unfortunately, humans are still bounded to some of their past heritage. Judging someone by his physical appearance is one of the deepest – rooted prejudices" he explained.

B'rent's facial expression conveyed his curiosity and interest for those concepts unknown to him. "You know" the Salusian said "I had never thought before about concepts like diversity or normality. On my world they have no real meaning. For centuries we lived without never encountering anybody really different from us. At least, not different in the meaning you're referring to".

"I didn't realize it" Data replied.

"Some days ago" B'rent went on thoughtfully "I suggested to someone to think about the meaning of the word 'normal'. Only now I realize that I didn't know what I was talking about".

"Do not be too sorry" Data said with sympathy. "It is often difficult to fully understand something without having a first hand experience of it".

The Salusian looked startled. "You mean you had a first hand experience of what we're talking about?"

"Of course" Data answered. "Is it not obvious?"

"You? A Starfleet Commander? From what I saw, despite your uniqueness and singularity, everybody here respects you. I've never seen anybody to discuss your orders only because you're different".

"That is true" Data replied, quietly. "At least here and now. But things have not always been this way. For a long time many people had difficulties even to consider me a person. I have to admit that I had doubts myself. Until I realized that if I did not stop to look at me as a mere machine anybody else would have done so. And I decided to do my best to become human".

"To become human?" B'rent enquired, astonished.

"Not literally" Data specified. "That would be impossible. But being human is not only a matter of biology, it is also a way of living, thinking and feeling. Entering Starfleet has been only the first step of a long path I am still following".

Those words affected B'rent very deeply. Suddenly the man realized that the opinion he had just expressed about the hybrids was totally unfair. And what hurt him the most was the fact that he had voiced out such a xenophobic judgment absolutely naturally, as a result of some kind of immorality that was already inside him and emerged at the first occasion. B'rent felt very bad at the thought. He had never considered himself a xenophobe, as a matter of fact he had been among the small group of young people who wished to put an end to the historical isolation of their world. But despite this, at his first encounter with a very different life form he had behaved like a racist. B'rent felt suddenly a deep sense of inadequacy.

"Is there something wrong?" Data asked, perceiving the discomfort his new friend should be feeling.

The Salusian shook his head. "I think I'm going to help Lt. Ris with the tetryon field modulator" he answered, feeling the strong impulse to do anything useful as a way to expiate his sins.

But before leaving, B'rent felt there was something else he wanted to add. "Some time ago, my sister told me she considered you a wonderful person _and_ me an idiot. Now I understand what she meant".

At eleven hundred hours, ship's time, Will Riker and Denise Rank met in the corridor outside the transporter room, where they had appointment with the rest of the away team members. Data, Troi, Crusher, B'rent and two security guards were also included. Admiral Picard, after a lot of arguing, had reluctantly accepted to remain on board. La Forge too would have remained on the ship to personally handle the procedure to suppress the aliens' control of the cave and the establishment of the duplicated tetryon field that Lt. Ris and B'rent had devised.

Any possible precaution had been taken to ensure the safety of both the away team and the humans still kept captives.

There was a confident expression on Riker's face that made hope for the success of their mission.

"Are you happy to finally enter into action?" Denise asked him with a grin.

"It was about time" the man answered, checking his equipment. "By the way" Riker went on, stroking his beard "there's something I wished to ask you, after reading the shuttlecraft's logs. Where did you learn to fly that way?"

The woman put on an expression of false modesty and answered "Where everybody did. Didn't you attend Starfleet Academy?"

"Of course. But there aren't many people who can do what you did" Riker said. Then, with one of his Machiavellian looks that made him so popular among his friends, he added "I'm one of them".

Denise could not suppress a laugh. "Don't tell anybody" the woman added in a low whisper "I didn't pass the flight exam at my first attempt".

Riker looked startled. "Are you joking?"

"Not at all" Denise replied, shaking her head. "I have to thank Geordi for having passed it the second time. That is the reason why we've become so close friends".

William thought that was exactly the confirmation of what he had always believed: nothing can teach you more than a hard lesson from life.

When both captains reached the Transporter room they found the others already there, ready to leave.

B'rent looked like someone who had not slept at all, Denise noticed. Beverly and Deanna seemed nervous but, at least, had enough rest. Data was as usual impeccable under all perspectives.

"Phasers on heavy stun and flashlights at hand" Riker ordered, signing the whole group to get on the platform. The transporter beam had been reinforced to let them materialize directly deep underground.

"Riker to Bridge" the captain called, as soon as they were in position for beaming down "We're ready, sir".

"Acknowledged, Will" Picard's voice replied. "Be careful and maintain a channel open".

"Yes, sir" Riker said. Then, addressing the transporter chief he gave the order to beam down. "Energize".


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N First of all, I owe you an explanation about my decision of splitting this story in two parts. It was not intended as a sort of dramatic effect, simply as a failed attempt to overcome a problem I encountered with the Document Manager. In particular I could not upload more than 15 chapters for my story (originally consisting of 18 chapters). I still don't know why. Now it's too late not undo what I've done. I don't know how to do it and I don't have enough time at the moment to try hard._

_I corrected some misspelled words in the upcoming chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience, but words such as Subspace or Hypospray were not listed in my spell check system. I also corrected the errors in the previous chapters, but I don't dare to try to replace them. I fear to mess things up even more._

_I hope you enjoy my story anyway._

_Suggestions and constructive critics are always welcome. Some words of encouragement are more than welcome._

_Thank you for reading!_

13. AWAY TEAM

The first thing they saw, as soon as they materialized inside the cave, was a complete cold and oppressive darkness. Fortunately, the flashlights alleviated the sense of claustrophobia. Around them appeared a series of narrow tunnels, that reminded Riker of something he studied during the course of Ancient History, at the Academy. 'Catacombs' was the right name, if he well remembered. However, the main immediate problem was to determine the right direction. Riker stared silently at Data, whom immediately scanned the area with his tricorder. A few moments later, the android raised his eyes from the device and pointed at one of the tunnels on their right.

"That passage leads to a larger room and I am picking up some faint life signs from the same direction".

"In this case, we'll go that way. Be careful".

The air was so cold and humid they could see their breath.

Deanna Troi fought back a shiver and tried to focus on her empathic perceptions, following the others. They had to proceed in line because the passageway was not large enough for more than one person at a time. A couple of times they had to fire their phasers against the rocks blocking their way, trying not to provoke any further breaking – downs.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, Deanna approached B'rent. "Are you sensing anything?" she asked.

The man nodded slightly. "There is someone else in here" .

"Yes" Troi confirmed, trying hard to distinguish the feelings within her.

In the mean time the others had surrounded them, with quizzical looks.

"Humans" Counselor Troi eventually announced.

"The colonists?" Riker asked.

"I believe so" Deanna answered. Then, with more conviction she added "There is surely human life here".

"Tricorder readings are still too faint to be reliable, but I believe the colonists are around here" Data confirmed.

"Very well, let's go look for them" Riker replied. "B'rent, Beverly and Carson, with me. Denise, you with Data, Deanna and Moretti, inspect the other side of this cave".

They split in two different groups to search in a more efficient way. Captain Rank's group headed to the direction Riker had suggested, following the rocky wall, until they reached another tunnel getting deeper down. The cave's walls were wet, as well as the rocky ground becoming more and more slippery.

"Watch your step" Denise instructed from ahead. Troi was right behind her, followed by Data and security officer Moretti. Suddenly a bright glittering appeared before the group, forcing it to stop.

"It looks like a force field" Denise suggested.

"Confirmed" Data echoed her, studying the tricorder readings. "It is of a kind I had never seen before. Probably made by the aliens".

Denise activated her combadge. "Rank to Riker. I think we've found something interesting".

"On our way" William replied.

In a couple of minutes the second team reached the first one, near the force field.

"Is there a way to neutralize it?" Riker asked.

"I have to find out the right impact frequency" Data explained. "It will take a few moments".

"Something is wrong" Dr. Crusher said abruptly. "If the cave has been isolated how can the aliens maintain this force field in place?"

"Perhaps it's powered up by an auxiliary generator" Denise suggested.

Riker murmured his agreement without conviction, then decided to contact the ship in order to verify.

"Riker to Nimitz".

"Picard here. Go ahead, Will".

"Sir, there's a force field still in place down here. We would like to have confirmation that the cave is safely isolated before proceeding any further".

"La Forge here, sir" the engineer's voice came in. "Our dampening field is still holding perfectly. No emission from the rupture has passed through it. You're completely isolated".

"Very well" Riker replied, satisfied. "We're proceeding".

"Be careful" Picard urged, before ending the transmission.

"Sir" Data said a moment later "I should be able to neutralize the force field, now"

"Proceed" Riker ordered.

The whole group stepped back a little bit to avoid any possible rebound effects. Data fired his phaser and the force field dissipated. The android took the lead, still holding the weapon in the left hand and the tricorder in the right one. Once he verified there was no danger, he signaled the others to join him.

What Data had just entered was a real room with coated walls and covered floor. Strange devices were all around.

"It looks like a lab" Riker commented, looking around.

"Yes, sir" Data confirmed.

They had just spread in the room when Deanna was absolutely sure she had found the colonists. "This way" Troi called, heading to a closed door on the other side of the laboratory.

"Counselor, wait" Carson stopped her, surpassing the Betazoid and entering the room before her, to verify it was sure. Inside they found four biobeds linked to a strange piece of equipment. On the beds laid down four humans, two males and two females, all unconscious. Dr. Crusher run toward them to verify their life signs. "This equipment must interfere with our tricorders. I can't have a satisfactory readout" Beverly explained. "However, their conditions seem stable".

"I believe they've been sedated someway" B'rent suggested. "I can't reach their minds".

"Yes" Riker confirmed. "This is their usual way of behaving. Unfortunately, it occurred to me as well".

A few meters ahead, Moretti was studying his tricorder readings. "Commander Data?" the man called, without diverting his gaze from the wall before him. "There's something strange here. You should take a look at it".

Data walked toward him, opening his own tricorder. But suddenly he stopped halfway as if he had just noticed something terribly upsetting from the data he was reading.

"Lieutenant, get away from there!" Data shouted wide eyed. But Moretti did not even have enough time to hear the whole sentence, that the wall he was studying exploded right in front of him, letting out blinding bluish flashes. The man was thrown back violently as if he were a puppet and landed a few meters away, hitting the ground with a loud thump. The energy vortex lifted all the furniture inside the room. Falling back, it hit everything in its trajectory. It was like watching a storm of meteors.

"Everybody, cover up!" Riker yelled.

One piece of equipment, a big metallic cylinder, was propelled directly against Troi's position. Fortunately Denise noticed it and pushed the Betazoid in a wall alcove. However, that move made of Denise an easy target. Quickly, Data threw the woman down and shielded her with his body.

Just a few seconds later everything seemed to be over. Carefully, Riker and the others got up again. Beverly ran toward Moretti to offer medical assistance. But there was nothing she could do for him.

"He's dead" the doctor announced sadly.

Admiral Picard's voice spread in the room almost simultaneously. "Nimitz to away team. Are you all right?"

"Lt. Moretti is dead, sir" Riker answered. "The rest of us is all right".

"What happened exactly?" Picard wanted immediately to know.

Riker turned to Data, waiting for an explanation.

"A subspace rupture has just been created, sir" the android replied. "As a result, an enormous quantity of channeled energy has been unleashed".

"I believed the rupture was under control" Captain Riker objected.

"It is, sir" Geordi La Forge's voice said. "That one is another rupture entirely, much bigger than the first one. I fear that's a counter measure from the aliens".

"They are trying to force a passage to our universe" Data suggested.

While the officers were discussing, B'rent highlighted a more urgent problem. "Data, the tetryon particle emissions are rising exponentially" the Salusian said with urgency.

Data tapped his combadge. "Geordi, cease our own tetryon emissions immediately" he ordered the engineer.

The levels lowered a little bit and the immediate danger was over. However, the situation could become critical at any moment.

"Admiral" Riker said "we found the colonists in a specifically designed room, inside the cave. They appear to be unconscious but in Beverly's opinion they are well enough to be transported".

"Acknowledged, Will. We're getting you out of there" Picard replied.

Even if he could not see him, Riker imagined his former captain rising from the command chair, at the center of the Bridge and taking control of the situation.

Admiral Jean – Luc Picard rose up from his chair and without wasting time he contacted the transporter chief.

"Picard to Transporter room. Lock on the away team and the four colonists and beam them immediately aboard" he ordered.

It took a few moments for the answer to arrive to the Bridge and unfortunately it was not the one they were waiting for. "Kelso to Bridge. I'm sorry, sir, but I can't get a lock on them".

Picard felt a heavy burden upon him. Eleven people were stuck underground in great danger and he could not do anything to help them. "Keep trying, Mr. Kelso" he instructed. Then, approached La Forge near the science station. Dr. Ender was seated next to the engineer.

"I need you, gentlemen" Picard said. "Is there any way to close those ruptures?"

Geordi shook his head. "Sir, now is no longer a matter of closing them. Even if we had enough energy to direct the graviton pulse against the first rupture, and we don't have it yet, we couldn't hit the second one" La Forge explained.

"Why?"

"Thanks to the analysis Data performed directly inside the anomaly, we know the point of origin of the first rupture. But without any data on the second rupture we wouldn't know where to direct the graviton pulse".

"We can always try to close the first rupture" Picard objected. "It may have an effect on the second one".

"Everything's possible, sir. However, our generators are not yet charged enough to make an attempt" Geordi replied.

"Isn't it possible to accelerate the procedure?" the admiral asked, trying hard to find out a solution.

Unexpectedly, Dr. Ender proposed an alternative. "Commander La Forge" the woman began "our labs on Cirri have very powerful auxiliary generators. If the phase coils were compatible we could feed your primary generator".

"If it were possible" La Forge replied "it would save us a lot of time from our original schedule".

Picard did not need to reflect on the proposal. There was not any other alternatives. "Make it so" he ordered.

Beverly Crusher, assisted by Deanna Troi, was pondering the possibility to wake up the four colonists while, a few meters away, B'rent was monitoring the spatial rupture. Riker, Rank and Data were apart, trying to focus on the situation at hand and its possible solutions.

"From the ship they're trying to accelerate the graviton pulse plan" William explained. "Which is your estimation of the possible outcome?" he asked, addressing Data.

The android's facial expression conveyed no optimism. "Sir, the problem is that I am not at all sure that closing the first rupture will effect the second one. The only thing I am certain of is that we are not going to be here to see what happens".

"What do you mean?" Denise asked, puzzled.

"Going on at the present progression, the tetryon emissions will reach lethal levels for humans in exactly two hours. And within three hours my positronic network will be completely polarized".

Denise tried for a moment to be in Data's place, who would have seen all his friends die, before being destroyed himself. The woman swallowed hard, horrified by that prospective. "We must find a way out" she said, shivering. "We could try to go back through the tunnels we used to come in".

Riker shook his head decidedly. "It's a long way up to surface. We have four unconscious people, we can't go fast enough carrying them and we can't leave them behind either".

"It would be futile nevertheless" Data underlined. "Without the transporter it would take hours to get to the surface, even at a fast pace. The tetryon emissions would reach us anyway".

William stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Fine" he commented.

"But why are they flooding this place with tetryon particles? Do they just want to kill us?" Denise asked.

"I do not believe so" Data answered. "It would not be coherent with the aliens' behavior so far. As a matter of fact they are scientists. Well, untypical ones, of course. But they have always applied a scientific method to every attempt of interaction with our universe".

"You mean that, even if their purpose were to invade us, they wouldn't do it by force?" Denise asked.

"Correct" Data confirmed. "Otherwise, why create the hybrids?"

"In this case, why are we supposed to die here?" the woman insisted. "There must be something we're still missing".

Riker could not help but feel amazed by her determination not to surrender.

An afflicted expression appeared on Data's face. "Unfortunately, I cannot find out anything useful".

"Probably they foresaw the menace we represent and want to eliminate us, just to be on the safe side" William said, with resignation. In that very moment Denise too seemed ready to accept their fate.

"So, it is really over" she murmured more to herself than to her companions. Right on those words, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi joined them, with the same look of resignation in their eyes.

Beverly prepared an hypospray and administered it to everybody but Data. "This will protect you from the side effects of the tetryon particles for another two hours" the doctor explained. "That's all".

The silence fell on them, together with the awareness of their imminent death. But suddenly B'rent's enthusiastic voice reached the group.

"Denise is right, they don't want to kill us!" the Salusian exclaimed.

"What?" Riker asked, fighting the sense of apathy that was beginning to envelope him.

"They're attempting to come to our side for some reason. And the enlargement of the rupture itself is causing the rising level of the tetryon emissions" the young man speculated.

"Coming to our side?" Beverly muttered. "Why? They can't survive here".

"The hybrids!" Data suddenly exclaimed. "They are the missing piece of the puzzle. We did not find them because they had not been transferred here yet".

"But this means that the second rupture would have been opened anyway. It's not related to our presence here" Denise offered.

"This doesn't solve the problem" Riker underlined. "Unintentionally or not the tetryon emissions are killing us. How the hell can we get out?"

"Through the rupture!" B'rent exclaimed. "We must try to enlarge it before the tetryons reach lethal levels".

"Enlarge the rupture?" Riker asked, doing nothing to hide his puzzlement.

But Data seemed to agree with the Salusian. "B'rent is right, Captain" the android said. "Going to the other side could be our only option. If we successfully recorded the right coordinates with the tricorder, the Nimitz could locate us and seal the rupture with the graviton pulse".

As the ranking officer Riker had to decide the course of action. "Very well" he said. "Commander Data, Ambassador B'rent, find a way to enlarge the rupture enough to let us pass through it. Dr. Crusher, separate the colonists from the alien's equipment. We must carry them with us".

An efficient organization rapidly replaced the previous sense of resignation when each officer went to carry out his own assignment. Rank and Riker remained in the center of the room, supervising their colleagues' activity and praying silently that B'rent's plan worked. Not having any specific task assigned made the two officers even more nervous.

"One hour" Denise announced, checking the tricorder.

"We'll make it" William replied, trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

In that very moment Beverly approached them to report. "The colonists are free, but I don't believe it's advisable to administer them a neural stimulator. We should carry them" the doctor said.

Riker nodded. "How much longer, Data?" he asked a moment later.

"We are ready, sir" Data answered, keeping working with B'rent.

They all gathered before the enlarged rupture, emanating high intensity white – bluish lightings. The idea of entering willingly that energetic vortex was not so attractive and anxiety was clearly visible on everybody's face. They decided that Data would go first, followed by Carson, Riker and B'rent each one of them carrying an unconscious colonist. The last ones to follow would be Denise, Beverly and Deanna, together with the forth colonist.

"Ready phasers" Riker instructed. Then, addressing Data he added "Be careful".

"As usual, sir" the android replied a moment before throwing himself in the shimmering vortex and disappearing.

Riker stared quizzically at B'rent. "Is there a way to know if he's arrived?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not" the Salusian answered. "But if our modifications to the tricorders work properly, the ship should begin to receive telemetry in a short time".

"I sincerely hope so" William commented. "We've lost contact with the ship and I couldn't inform the admiral of our intensions"

"We must hurry" Dr. Crusher told them. "In a few minutes it will be impossible to survive here".

Without any further hesitation all the officers entered the rupture, following the established order. The sensations they felt once inside were very difficult to describe. The spatial rupture was a sort of tunnel connecting two space – time dimensions. It was impossible to determine precisely its length because their minds could not register the exact duration of their travel inside the tunnel. The only sensation they were certain of was that of flying in the middle of a blinding light. For Riker it was not a new experience.

Abruptly everything became dark and the officers felt the gravity pushing them to the ground again. So, without understanding how, they realized to be arrived at the other side of the rupture, where Data was waiting for them.

It was cold and they heard a strange and horrifying noise from the distance, very similar to a rhythmic ticker tone.

"Is everybody okay?" Riker asked, looking at the others. They all nodded.

"The beings are near, sir" Data informed him. "I can detect their life signs with the tricorder".

"Yes, I can hear them" Riker replied.

"How long can we survive here?" Troi asked.

"I presume the aliens keep this pocket of normal universe to interact with the hybrids" B'rent suggested. "Being partially human they couldn't survive to a long exposure to their domain as well as to our universe".

"We can assume that the aliens will destroy this environment as soon as the hybrids are transferred to the laboratory below the cave" Data concluded.

"We can only hope that the Nimitz locates us and closes the rupture before the hybrids are transferred" Denise said.

While they talked, the background noise became more intense, revealing the aliens' approach.

"They are coming this way, sir" Data confirmed, studying his tricorder.

Riker drew a deep breath and then blew it out. "Ready phasers" he ordered.

The whole group took a semicircular position, trying to offer protection to the unconscious colonists.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_

_As you have surely already realized my story is based on the TNG episode "Schisms". I've always believed those strange aliens deserved to be more explored._

_Thank you for reading. I know I'm very far from perfect but I hope you enjoy my story anyway._

_Also many thanks for your reviwes and to all who put an alert on my story or added it to their favourite stories list._

_Daniela_

14. THE ALIENS

"Lt. Ris, report" Admiral Picard said with an animated tone of voice.

The Bajoran at Ops checked the readouts of the external sensors. "Sir" the woman replied eventually in a sad tone "the tetryon emissions inside the cave are now at a lethal level. I'm sorry".

But Picard did not look disposal to surrender. "Mr. La Forge" he said, rising from his chair "we must try immediately!"

"Sir" the engineer replied "we must wait at least for a few more minutes to collect enough energy".

"Our companions don't have anymore minutes left, Geordi. Maybe neither a few seconds!" Picard objected.

Unexpectedly, Lt. Ris' startled voice interrupted their discussion. "Admiral, the away team is no longer inside the cave. I can't detect their comm. signals".

Picard paced rapidly to the Ops station to verify personally. "It's not possible" he murmured. Then he activated the ship's communication system. "Bridge to Transporter room. Did you beam the away team?"

"Negative, sir" Kelso answered.

"Admiral" La Forge said abruptly. "Maybe I have an explanation".

Picard headed to the Aft Science station to listen to his Chief engineer.

"Perhaps they entered the spatial rupture" Geordi went on.

"The rupture?" Picard replied, astonished.

"Yes" La Forge confirmed. "Had they remained in the cave they would have died and there was no other way out. In my opinion they attempted to escape through the rupture. At least, that's what I would have tried to do".

Picard pondered it for awhile. "But can they survive in there?" he eventually asked.

"We learnt from our previous experience that the aliens use a particular pocket of space between the two dimensions in which both species can survive. We can only hope this is a standard procedure" La Forge explained.

"If so, Riker and the others are surely trying to contact us" Picard said.

Geordi's face brightened. "Of course! Data has certainly had their tricorders modified to produce some signal we can detect. If we were able to locate their position, we could direct the graviton pulse directly to the second rupture and seal it. A passageway will be created for a few seconds and the away team could use it to escape" La Forge explained.

"And what about the tetryon particles in the cave?" Picard asked.

"Their levels are supposed to lower as soon as the rupture is safely closed" Lt. Ris answered.

"Very well" Picard said, assessing the whole situation. "Commander La Forge, locate the away team in the subspace".

"Yes, sir" Geordi acknowledged, beginning immediately to work at his console.

"Dr. Ender, how long for the generators to be completely charged?" Picard asked again.

"In five minutes they will be at full power. The particles emitter of the deflector dish is ready to generate the graviton pulse" the colonist reported.

Picard nodded, satisfied.

Some dark figures, slightly shorter than an average human man, approached the position of the spatial rupture. They wore hoods and kept producing that rhythmic sound that was probably a form of communication. The aliens accompanied other four hooded figures, less tall than them. The sound grew in intensity for a few moments, as if the aliens were discussing. Then, abruptly, they caught one of the shorter figures and threw it through the rupture.

Riker and the others jumped in surprise.

"The hybrids, sir" Data suggested. "They are sending them to the other side".

"How cynic they are" Beverly commented. "Those beings are their own children too, but the aliens are ready to get rid of them to succeed in their purpose".

"Captain, we must stop them" Data urged in a pleading tone.

"We can't, Data" Riker replied. "We must wait here until the Nimitz locates us".

"But sir, if we let them do it, when the ship closes the rupture the hybrids inside the cave will certainly die" Data insisted.

"He's right, Will" Troi interjected. "We can't just sit here and look".

"Not interfering in this case would be unethical" Denise agreed. "We should also consider that once the hybrids are gone it's highly likely that the aliens will eliminate this artificial pocket. And we'll die".

"Shit" Riker murmured tightly.

While they were arguing, the second hybrid was thrown through the rupture.

"Will!" Dr. Crusher urged him.

Finally Riker took the decision. "Phasers on heavy stun. Aim at the ground and try to make them retreat" he ordered.

The others looked more than happy to carry out that order. Bright rays came out of their weapons and hit the ground at less than a meter from the aliens. The subspace beings looked startled and seemed unable to organize a counter measure. Apparently they did not expect any interference with their plans. As expected they withdrew a few meters, taking the three remaining hybrids with them.

Suddenly a noise much higher than the phaser blasts propagated throughout the rupture, which began to pulse irregularly. It was like in a stormy night with lightnings and thunderbolts in the sky.

The away team held its fire while the subspace beings jumped off, probably to try and organize a defense.

"The Nimitz must have found us" Data said. "We need to hurry or will get stuck in here!"

Rapidly, the officers picked up the four unconscious colonists and without hesitation they dove in the rupture again. There was a last powerful energy blast. Then, a few seconds later, the rupture sealed off.

Riker and the others found themselves lying on the floor inside the alien lab, below the cave. They had returned exactly where they were before traveling to the other dimension. Data pulled out his tricorder from the holster and analyzed the environment. "Tetryon emissions ceased. Residual levels are rapidly decreasing" he announced with relief.

His companions were just recovering. Riker and Carson helped Troi and Crusher to their feet, while B'rent went to check on Denise. Fortunately everybody looked unharmed.

"The colonists are fine" Beverly said, right after having analyzed the four still unconscious humans.

"The funny thing" Denise interjected, massaging her right shoulder " is that they didn't notice anything that happened".

Riker smiled at her. "We'll bring them up to date" he joked.

In that moment, Admiral Picard's voice reached the away team. "Picard to Riker. Are you all right?"

William was glad to speak to Picard again. "Yes, sir. Everybody's okay now".

Relief was evident in the captain's tone of voice.

"Captain?" Data called from the nearby room. Riker thought that maybe he had presumed too soon that everything was over. Using his last bit of energy, he joined his First Officer, followed closely by the rest of the group. Once they were there, they witnessed to a disarming show. Two beings of a very strange appearance were before them, staring around with terrified expressions on their faces. Absolutely unusual faces, to say the least. Rounder than that of a human, colored of light olive green, with slightly bulging eyes and slim lips. Their body was also strange, green as well and very similar to that of a human child of about six – seven years.

"My God" Denise whispered, looking at them.

The two hybrids looked frightened and in pain.

"They're terrified" said Deanna, who looked like she was sharing their feelings completely. Riker put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively, Denise began to approach the two beings, but B'rent stopped her. "No, Denise. You'd only scare them even more".

"They can't survive here" Data warned, urgently.

"They're dying" Beverly confirmed. "Their metabolism is rapidly destabilizing".

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Picard asked from the ship.

"I hope so, sir" Data answered. "I need Lt. Ris, two engineers and a portable force field emitter beamed down immediately. Geordi, reactivate our duplicated tetryon field on my mark".

"Acknowledged, Data" La Forge confirmed.

"We must hurry or we're going to lose them" B'rent underlined.

"I'll beam down too" Admiral Picard's voice said. "I want to see them".


	7. Chapter 7

15. THE HYBRIDS

The situation seemed finally under control. The hybrids had been placed inside a re-created habitat, sealed by a force field, to ensure their survival. When the whole procedure was over, Beverly judged their conditions acceptable.

As soon as they were sure that all the subspace ruptures were definitely closed and there was no more danger, Governor Espinosa, Dr. Ender and Admiral Picard joined the away team inside the cave.

The Governor walked toward the force field and looked overwhelmed by the sight in front of him.

"My God" the man whispered.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Picard commented quietly.

"More than simply incredible. I'd say horrible, Admiral" Ender remarked. "Won't you really ask us to keep those monsters with us?"

"Dr. Ender" Denise Rank replied with a reproaching tone. Then her voice softened a little bit. "They are only little terrified beings" she added. "Surely you can't blame them for what had occurred".

Picard raised his hand, silently inviting the woman to drop the argument. "Denise, please" the admiral said, with conciliatory attitude. "Dr. Ender, we sympathize with you for what has happened and I'd like to ensure everybody that Starfleet doesn't want to force you in any possible way to do something you are not ready for". Then Picard addressed Espinosa. "Governor, the Biology Department of the Daystrom Institute is available to welcome these two beings, if it is what you really want. However, I suggest you to ponder carefully the future consequences of your decisions".

"Future consequences?" the Governor asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Picard smiled a sad smile. "Look at them" he went on. "What do you see?"

"I don't understand" Espinosa answered, his puzzlement increased.

"Right" Picard replied. "You don't understand and neither do I. For a series of circumstances, first of all the immorality of a species ready to do anything to reach its purposes, we now have these two…creatures with us. I don't even know how to call them exactly. They are here. Terrified. And they don't even know we are discussing about their future. Condemned to live isolated for the rest of their lives".

The Governor diverted his gaze from the hybrids inside the force field and turned to Kristina Ender. In her eyes he found the same confusion and uncertainty he was feeling.

"It's not a position in which I would like to be" Picard added a few moments later.

"It's very sad, Admiral" Kristina said. "But it's not our fault".

"Oh, no. You've been the victims of this machination. But they're victims too" Picard underlined, pointing at the shimmering force field in front of him. "And the only link they have with this universe are you" he concluded. "I sincerely hope you'll consider it when you take the final decision".

"Captain's log, Stardate 52271.6. Our final report has just been sent to Starfleet Command. With great relief I heard the news that the hybrids will remain on Cirri and are going to be transferred to the Research Center. It is Dr. Crusher's opinion that, with a series of specific treatments and a period of progressive adaptation, the two of them could be able to leave the habitat inside the force field for brief periods of time. It's not much but at least a hope for the future.

Commander La Forge has brought the Nimitz engines back on line, but due to the great amount of energy we lost to seal the spatial ruptures, we'll be unable to depart for at least three days. I ordered the crew to consider themselves on leave until that time and to exploit the beauty and hospitality of this planet. I intend to do the same".

It was late afternoon of a beautiful spring day. The air was warmed up by a tepid sun, almost at sunset. Very soon it would have been replaced by the two moons of Cirri Nine.

On the large green meadow near the lake, a gazebo had been put in place and the musicians were according their instruments for the imminent concert. A goodbye gift from the colonists to the crew of the USS Nimitz.

The Starfleet officers were all in attendance, happy for the opportunity to spend some time in direct contact with nature. Together with the colonists, the officers were chatting amusingly to one another or simply admiring the amazing rose bed, under the guidance of its proud creators.

After looking for him everywhere, Denise Rank finally found Geordi La Forge under the shadow of a big oak. The engineer looked melancholy and the woman could easily guess the reason.

"Geordi, there you are!" Denise exclaimed. When the man did not replay, she sat next to him. "I've come to say I'm sorry for the terrible things I told you back then" Denise went on. She removed a lock of brown hair from her eyes and stared at Geordi, waiting for his reaction.

"No need for it" he replied. But there was still a bit of resentment in his voice.

"On the contrary, there's much need for it" Denise insisted. "Geordi, you've been the first friend I had when entered the Academy. And you've always supported me. Probably, I wouldn't wear the Starfleet uniform if it weren't for you. And I didn't forget it. My friendship with you is too important to me to risk it for a stupid misunderstanding".

Geordi's face relaxed. "What makes you think it's not me the one supposed to apologize?" he asked. "I shouldn't have interfered with your private life".

But Denise shook her head decidedly. "No, Geordi, your interference has been important. You made me understand that I was completely concerned on myself and didn't consider I was hurting someone else with my behavior. Someone I really care for". Denise's smile widened. "I sincerely regret my words, but very often the truth is not easy to hear. And furthermore I'm very bad tampered, as you perfectly know".

The man's laughter marked the end of their argument. Denise rose up inviting Geordi to do the same and together they headed to the gazebo, where everybody was waiting for the concert.

"By the way" Geordi went on "which is now exactly the situation between you and Data?"

Denise shook her head, thinking that her friend was absolutely incorrigible. "Well, upon many discussions and a serious reflection, Data and I have decided to explore our feelings without being conditioned by our diversity and, above all, by other people's prejudice. We'll make one step at a time and see where it leads us. I know it may sound crazy".

"Not to me. I find it wonderful" Geordi exclaimed. "But what's it supposed to mean exactly?"

"Actually, we don't exactly know it ourselves" Denise answered. "But we do intend to discover it".

"I don't know how to thank you" Kristina Ender said with an open smile. The woman's face was absolutely more relaxed than a few days before.

"I didn't do anything special" B'rent replied with his usual friendly attitude.

"On the contrary, I think you did it" Dr. Ender insisted. "I can't explain how, but since the moment I met you many of my problems have simply disappeared. I sincerely hope things will remain this way even after your departure".

The Salusian smiled. Truthfully he was unsure about the duration of his intervention. One of his kind would have retained the benefits for many months, but there was no way to predict how a human being would have reacted. "I hope so" he simply said.

In that moment, Admiral Picard and Governor Espinosa joined them.

"You created a real heaven on this planet" Picard said, sincerely admiring the luxuriance and beauty of that place. "And you've been very kind to organize all this. My crew and I really appreciate it".

"Don't even mention it, Admiral" Espinosa replied, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"This is the least we could do to thank you" Kristina concluded.

When the two colonists left, Picard felt glad to share some moments alone with the Salusian Ambassador.

"So, B'rent, what do you think of your first experience at direct contact with humans?"

B'rent's expression became thoughtful. "I have to say it gave me much to think about" the young man answered. "You see, Admiral, diversity has always been feared on my planet. But through Denise I've come to understand that it's not the same for humans. You've learnt to interact with other species and created a Federation in which different people can live peacefully and work together to improve themselves and the society".

Picard nodded, feeling more than proud to be part of that way of life.

"However" B'rent went on "this experience helped me realize that, despite your undoubtedly great achievements, many humans are still scared by diversity".

Picard's pride swayed, hearing those words. "We use to consider diversity as a strong asset of our society" he underlined.

"I don't discuss your personal convictions, sir. But are you absolutely sure that anybody else agrees with you?" Picard did not answer.

"I've come to believe that many among you still feel uncomfortable to interact with anything strongly different from themselves. And it's precisely what I've seen these days that convinced me".

"It's undeniable that some prejudices still exist" Picard had to agree.

"Commander Data told me that judging someone by his exterior appearance is the deepest – rooted human prejudice" B'rent said. "I believe he's right".

Jean – Luc Picard slowly nodded, even if reserved for himself the privilege of the last word. "I'm strongly convinced that all sentient life forms share a common sense of justice. What really matters, B'rent, is that each one can put apart his own personal prejudices to ensure that everybody is fairly treated and that justice can always prevail".

A pleasant breeze moved the tree tops and transported to the edge of the lake the music produced by the instruments being accorded for the imminent concert.

Data studied Denise's thoughtful features, while the two of them were laying on the grass. "What are you thinking about?" he asked eventually.

The woman's mind stopped sailing from one thought to another and returned to the present, on Cirri Nine. "Perhaps I should thank you" she said. "I'm feeling sensations I had never felt before. It's so strange".

Data frowned and his facial expression became puzzled. "As a human being, you should have much more experience than I have about emotions. I am the one supposed to feel…strange".

Denise smiled sympathetically. "Probably, Data, some emotions are more difficult to experience than others, even for humans" she explained. "And when we feel them they leave us disoriented. How are you feeling?"

Data pondered the question and tried to analyze correctly the sensations inside him. "It is not simple to describe what I am feeling" he finally answered. "The only thing I believe I am sure of is that I had never felt so…in peace with the universe as I am feeling now. I think that the most correct way to describe this sensation is to say that I am happy".

Denise thought that description matched perfectly her own feelings. _Strange_, the woman wondered. Everything seemed so difficult but at the same time so satisfying. More satisfying than anything else had happened to her before. She was feeling excited like a teenager at her first romance and was so happy for the decision to let her feelings emerge.

"Data?" Denise asked suddenly. "There's one thing I've always wished to know. What is it like to be an android?"

Data stared at her, astonished. "What do you mean?"

"I mean" she tried to explain herself better "which is the difference between you and a human being?"

"Physically?"

"No. What I'd like to know is whether you perceive things the same way we do. For example, can you feel the environment surrounding you? How do you perceive your existence?"

Data rose and sat next to Denise. "These questions remind me of some stupid tests I had to undergo before the entry exam for Starfleet Academy" he explained matter – of – factly. There was neither harsh nor enthusiasm in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry" Denise said immediately. "I shouldn't have asked you those questions".

"No" Data replied, noticing that Denise had probably misunderstood him. "That is not a problem. You can ask me whatever you wish to know. The fact is that answering your questions would mean to make a comparison. I mean, you want to know the difference between feeling an android and feeling a human, but I have never been human, so I cannot answer your question".

"You're right, of course" the woman replied. "I didn't realize it".

"You see" Data continued "thanks to my degree in exobiology I know everything about human anatomy and functioning. But it is only theory. As a matter of fact I will never know how it is really like to be human".

"We could compare our experiences" Denise proposed. "For instance, now I'm feeling alive, part of what is happening here in this moment". While talking, she opened her arms as to ideally contain all her surroundings.

"I am feeling alive as well" Data replied, imitating the woman's gesture. "In the same way you mean, I presume".

"I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, the birds' singing, the wind" Denise went on.

"I can feel the same as you" the android confirmed. "Naturally, plus a hundred different sensorial information, like the wind speed, the outer temperature…"

Denise stopped him before he could go on for another half an hour. "You have all those data available at once?" She looked startled.

"They are not immediately brought to my attention. Most of the information is collected in specific data banks I can access if I need it".

"This is one thing in which we are different. I have a more limited possibility to select the information at my disposal" Denise explained. "Sometimes I can't help myself but keep thinking about something. Others there's no way I can remember a piece of information I absolutely need".

"Those problems are totally unknown to me. I can think simultaneously about thousands of things. But I try to avoid doing so when I am with someone I am fond of. I noticed that humans, not fully understanding my capabilities, tend to take offence if I do not pay them full attention".

Denise found that very kind of Data. "Are you telling me you're not thinking about anything else, right now? Neither about the wind speed?" she joked.

"I ensure you that you are the only thing on my mind, right now" Data answered.

Denise shook her head happily. "You know, Data. I believe we've been splitting hairs here. I mean, if we are so similar under many different prospective, why should we bother to underline our differences?"

Satisfied, Denise relaxed completely, letting herself being carried away by the sound of the rippled water. Suddenly and unexpectedly Data put a hand behind her nape to get her face closer to his and kissed her lips, gently and tenderly. The woman closed her eyes trying to impress on her mind every detail of that enchanted moment. There would not have been another similar occasion for a very long time.

When the kiss was over, Denise felt very sad. Data stared at her, preoccupied.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked, with disarming innocence.

Denise offered him a reassuring smile. "No, Data. Absolutely nothing wrong".

Deanna Troi was leaned against a tree, observing Denise and Data from a distance. When she saw Admiral Picard approaching, she felt obliged to explain herself.

"It wasn't my intention to spy" she said. "It's only that I'm feeling curious about them. I would have never imagined it to be possible. Never hoped for it, to tell the truth".

Picard turned to the Betazoid with a quizzical expression.

"The feelings they have for each other are very strong" Troi explained, answering the implicit question of her superior and friend. "But maybe this won't be sufficient. It's not only about the two of them. They are supposed to live in a society in which many people won't understand. They we'll be judged and maybe also disapproved. As a matter of fact, sir, they are so different".

Picard smiled the typical grin of someone who believes to know something that others do not. "Are you really sure of it, Deanna?"

Troi did not immediately understand what Picard was referring to. "Sir?"

"Their differences are merely exterior" the man clarified. "It's so evident that I find it strange that you didn't notice it".

"I don't know Captain Rank well enough" Deanna said. "It is possible that I slipped a consistent aspect if her personality".

"Of course" Picard agreed. "On the contrary, I had the opportunity to get to know that girl pretty well and I assure you, Deanna, that rarely I met other officers more motivated and disciplined than Denise, in my career".

Troi waited patiently for Picard to get to the point.

"However" the admiral went on "there's another aspect of her, the woman beneath the uniform. And believe me, Denise had sacrificed much of her private life to arrive where she's now".

"I know the sacrifices you have to make for the career" Deanna underlined. That was an experience she had lived first hand.

"About _our_ Data" Picard concluded "you know better than me that he has so much yet to learn and experience about emotions that he's very much like a child. So, as you can see, they are more similar than you can imagine. Maybe, this will be the perfect occasion of growth for both of them".

"Admiral" Troi said with a particular grin that only old friends can share "I didn't know you were an expert of love affairs. I must say you have an interesting way to look at things".

Picard took Deanna's arm and guided her toward the gazebo, where the concert was about to begin. "Let's go, Counselor. Or they'll occupy our front raw seats".


End file.
